Interfering Universe
by queenC-13
Summary: Based on a prompt from the 100th reviewer of "The Rain Came Pouring Down" Basically: 4 times Regina tries to tell Emma she's pregnant (and the universe keeps getting in the way) and one time she succeeds


**A/N This is for the 100th reviewer MickeyShells23 of my story "The Rain Came Pouring Down." The prompt was really long so I'll include it at the end and I hope you enjoy what became a monster of a oneshot!**

"Ugh," Regina groaned, leaning over the toilet for the second time that morning. She had opted to skip breakfast, just going into the office after throwing up straight after her shower. Luckily Emma had still been asleep, otherwise her wife probably would have made her stay home another day.

_It's just a bug,_ Regina thought to herself. A bug that had kept her throwing up for the past week…

She also needed to get away from Emma because she felt that she had been more clingy than usual this week, and while she knew her wife loved the attention, she also felt that she may have been smothering Emma a bit.

But Gods did Regina miss her now…

Okay, so maybe something may have been wrong. Besides the throwing up and over abundance of feelings to be by her wife's side 24/7, she also kept snapping at everything. She knew that was also worrying to Emma because since they had been together for the last 2 years and gotten married, Regina's relationship with the town had been much better. Now it was as if all of that progress was deteriorating and as much as Regina wanted to stop it, she couldn't help that everyone seemed to be acting like bigger idiots than usual.

Not to mention how tired she was. She felt like all she had done in the last week was sleep (and do more exciting things with her wife of course, because who could resist when they were both home alone and Henry was at school?), but she still shouldn't be this exhausted.

If she didn't know any better, Regina would almost think she was pregnant.

_Holy…_ Regina thought, happy that she was already sitting down. She couldn't be pregnant, could she? True love's magic was pretty unpredictable, but impregnating someone?

Regina thought back to her last period, realizing that it was in fact overdue. Another wave of nausea passed over her, although luckily it was only a false alarm. Nerves ripped through her body at the thought of a baby.

Quickly she gathered her things and told her secretary that she would be going home sick after all. Instead, however, she quickly made her way to the hospital. There was no use getting a home test when people would see her buying it, and they could be unreliable anyway.

So after threatening all of the doctor's and nurse's in the vicinity about breathing a word of her visit to anyone, Doctor Whale finally came into her exam room holding her test results.

"You are in fact pregnant," he said, without preamble.

Regina's heart dropped into her stomach. "You're sure?"

Whale nodded, "We ran the test twice. There's no mistaking it. I'm assuming by the look on your face you haven't cheated on your wife?"

"Of course not," Regina shot a glare that could kill.

"Well good luck telling her. You're about six weeks pregnant, so I'd like to see you in here again in another 4 weeks or so and we can do an ultrasound to check things out. Until then the nurse will give you some prenatal vitamins and other information."

Regina just nodded, unable to say anything else with the thoughts swirling around in her head. _How on earth would she tell Emma?_

**Attempt #1**

Later that night Regina was making dinner, trying to take her mind off of everything. Henry was with his father for the week so Regina wanted to prepare a nice night to get Emma in a good mood hopefully before she told her.

"Honey I'm home!" she heard Emma's voice call jokingly as the front door opened and shut.

"In the kitchen," Regina called back, trying to push back her nerves and make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Mmmm, something smells wonderful," Emma said as she walked into the room and wound her arms around Regina's waist from behind, kissing her neck.

Regina turned her head to the side, catching Emma's lips in a kiss, "It's almost ready dear. Would you like to set the table for me?"

Emma nodded and got to work. "Wine preference?"

"None! I mean, my stomach is still recovering, I don't want to set it off by drinking anything tonight."

Emma looked at Regina a bit strangely, but shrugged and got them two glasses of water instead. The two moved seamlessly around the kitchen together, finally getting everything on the table and sitting down, discussing their days. Finally it fell silent and Regina thought it was finally her moment to tell her news.

"Emma, you know I love you right?" She asked, taking one of Emma's hands that was lying on the table.

"Of course," Emma replied, grabbing onto Regina's hands with her other one.

"Well I-" before she could finish her sentence, Emma's phone rang.

"Sorry! It's the station, David couldn't work the night shift tonight so I set all the calls to be forwarded to my cell phone."

She got up and ran into the foyer to get her phone from her bag, answering the call. Regina heard her voice murmuring for a second, a frustrated edge to it. When she came back in the room she was running her fingers through her hair, a sure sign that she was annoyed.

"There's some disturbance down at the Rabbit Hole and they need me to get there," Emma apologized. "I'll try to make it as quick as possible though okay?"

She gave Regina a quick kiss before grabbing her coat and running for the door. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Regina called. "Oh and by the way I'm pregnant," she muttered to herself as the door slammed shut. _Well I guess I can just do it tomorrow_, she thought, before cleaning up and going to her room to relax.

**Attempt #2**

The next night Regina came home from a full day of work, immediately hearing something clunking around the kitchen.

"Emma?" she made her way to the kitchen, surprised to see her wife moving around.

"Regina!" she quickly turned towards her wife, sauce smeared on her cheek and on her shirt. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"Clearly," Regina replied in a sarcastic tone.

Emma wrung her hands nervously, gesturing towards the food, "I wanted to make up for last night, it seemed important and I felt bad that you were asleep by the time I got home."

Regina's heart swelled at that, her eyes traitorously filling with tears. Damn hormones.

"Thank you," she breathed, making her way over to Emma who quickly enveloped Regina in her arms.

"Anything for you," Emma murmured, giving Regina a quick kiss to the side of the head. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's nothing bad," Regina began, "Well, at least I hope it's not…"

But once again, before she could get any further, the smoke alarm went off, quickly breaking the two apart as smoke rose from the oven.

"Shit shit shit!" Emma cried, spinning around in a panic. Before she could cause any more damage, however, Regina put the fire out with her magic. Which evidently was not a good idea, as it caused her body to sag with exhaustion, falling right into Emma.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Emma asked, concern all over her face.

Regina smiled weakly, "I'm fine, I guess my body just fully hasn't recovered from that bug. I'll make sure not to use anymore magic for now."

"Why don't you go lie down?" Emma suggested. "I doubt this dinner is edible now, I'll order something and then bring it up okay?"

"Fine, but only because I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

"I know," Emma kissed Regina's forehead again. "Now go, I'll be up soon."

**Attempt #3**

"Regina! What are you doing here?" Emma got up to give her wife a kiss, surprised to see her in the middle of the work day one week later.

"I thought I could bring you lunch," Regina explained. "With my being sick I know I've been slacking on watching what you eat," she gave a pointed glare at the empty take out containers filling the garbage.

Emma smiled guiltily, before taking Regina's offered food and giving her another kiss in gratitude. She sat down in her chair then took hold of Regina's hands and pulled her closer until Regina finally relented and settled down in Emma's lap.

"Where's David?"

"Out on patrol," Emma said, kissing up Regina's neck. "He shouldn't be back for a while."

"Are you- are you sure about that?" Regina breathed, trying not to be too affected by Emma's ministrations.

"Mmmhmm," Emma nodded, her nose rubbing against Regina's skin, before she moved her lips back up to Regina's capturing them in a sensual kiss. Before it got too heated however, Regina broke away trying to collect her thoughts.

"Wait, I have to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?" Emma asked, not deterred by Regina's movements.

For a moment she gave in, but then shook her head to clear it, gently grabbing both sides of Emma's face, forcing her to look into Regina's eyes.

"It's important."

Emma sat up, at attention now and eyes alert, "What is it?"

"I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for the past week, and there's really no other way to do this… I'm-"

"Oh!" a gasp of surprise came from behind them, causing Regina to shoot out of Emma's lap, turning around to see Snow standing there with her face flaming red.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt," Snow said, awkwardly looking everywhere but the 2 women, even though they were no longer in a compromising position. "I just came by to take David to lunch, but it looks like he's still out for patrol. I'll just.."

"No, it's fine, my lunch break is nearly over anyway," Regina said, completely exasperated. "You can talk with Emma now."

The woman in question tried to catch Regina's eye, but she just shook her head and mouthed _later_ before picking up her purse and walking briskly out of the station.

At this rate the baby would be born before Emma would ever know about it.

**Attempt #4**

That night Regina was reading on the couch in her study after dinner, which had been a chaotic affair with Henry finally home after the week at his father's house. He was too busy catching his mother's up with what had gone on in the past week (only so much could be relayed through texting) that the two women still hadn't gotten a chance to talk.

Then he insisted on playing some idiotic video game with Emma after dinner, even though Regina knew he still had some last minute homework to do for school tomorrow, the two convinced her of an hour of playing time with their twin looks of puppy dog eyes.

Absentmindedly Regina rubbed her stomach, wondering if the baby would inherit Emma's eyes as well, or if they would look more like Regina. Secretly she hoped it was a girl, with Emma's blonde princess hair and dimples.

At the same time the thought terrified her- she wanted to be nothing like Cora with a daughter. Now more than ever she also wished Emma would be able to put her thoughts to rest, the subject of her being pregnant still not let out in the open.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma's voice came from the doorway.

"More than just a penny," Regina replied with a sigh.

Emma started to move closer to her wife, "Does this have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me today?"

"And the past week," Regina muttered under her breath.

"_MOM_," a voice yelled from upstairs, interrupting the moment yet again. Regina verbally groaned in anger, fed up with how many times she was being interrupted. _Maybe it just isn't worth it_, she thought bitterly, before realizing how stupid that was.

Noticing Regina's frustration, Emma squeezed her arm before saying, "I got it," and making her way up to Henry's room to help him with whatever homework he had left.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any reading done at this rate, Regina made her way upstairs and started getting ready for bed, too exhausted and frustrated to do anything else at this point.

**Final Attempt**

The next morning Regina woke up before her wife for once, and took a moment to just observe Emma's face while she slept. While she was gorgeous all the time, there was something about the innocence that sleep brought that always took Regina's breath away.

"I don't know when I"ll be able to tell you this," Regina whispered, stroking Emma's face with the softest of touches. "And I'm not sure you'll even believe me. But I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant with our baby, my love. And I was so scared at first, but now I'm just frustrated.

I'm frustrated because I want you to know, and I want us to work through this together. I want you to deal with my mood swings and roll your eyes but still give me back massages at night. I want you to tell me about being pregnant with Henry, and I want to share this with him too. I want us to decorate and nursery and fight about baby names.

I never thought I would even get the chance to be a mother, God not like this but that's what our love has given me and I just want to share it with you. I love you so much Emma, I just don't want to hide this anymore."

By this point tears were filling her eyes, so she didn't notice that Emma was moving until a hand gently cupped her still flat stomach. Her eyes immediately snapped to her wife at the movement, however, surprised to see that her wife was looking at her with an expression of complete shock.

The two made eye contact for a heated moment, before Emma broke out into the most blinding smile Regina had ever seen from her.

"You're sure?" Emma whispered, almost as if she was afraid to even get her hopes up.

"Yes," Regina replied, just as quietly, her heart beating incredibly fast. "Whale confirmed it himself last week. That would make me now 7 weeks along."

"I love you," Emma blurted, before letting out a watery laugh. "God Regina I love you so much. I can't for your mood swings and cravings even if they are in the middle of the night. I can't wait to tell Henry and decorate the nursery and buy ridiculous things because they're cute and we want to spoil our baby. I can't wait for our _baby_, God, to join the world with us. Thank you for giving me this gift."

Tears were streaming down both of their faces now, as Regina finally surged forward and kissed Emma, tasting the salt from their tears. "I love you too," Regina finally murmured, with an almost disbelieving laugh.

The two were caught in each other's gazes for another moment, unable to wipe the smiles from their faces when Emma let out a little snort. "Henry is going to be so grossed out."

"Stop," Regina pushed Emma on the arm playfully. "He's going to be happy. He always asked for a little brother or sister growing up."

A wistful expression appeared on Emma's face for a moment, before she focused back on Regina. "You're right. I think he'll be even happier that you're the one giving it to him."

Regina smiled in gratitude, before a malicious glint filled her eyes, "Your mother is going to be absolutely horrified."

"We are _not_ telling my mother yet!"

"Fine, but when we do… can we please get it on camera?"

This time it was Emma's turn to shove Regina. "... Okay, but only as long as it just stays with us."

Regina nodded excitedly, before leaning in to kiss Emma again, losing herself in the overwhelming feeling of happiness surrounding her body.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Emma whispered, rubbing Regina's stomach. "Our whole family, now and forever."

**A/N 2 The prompt was: "please write about Regina being clingy, moody, and has been feeling sick... Later finding out that Emma got her pregnant via music, so she tries to tell Emma, but is interrupted every single time! So she just tells Emma the next morning thinking Emma's still asleep while Emma subconsciously rubs her tummy, but is really awake and hears everything! As Regina closes her eyes to hopefully get a few more minutes of sleep, Emma pulls her closer, kisses her shoulder and whispers I love you and our little family! I promise to get all your weird prego cravings even if they're at 3 in the morning and be by your side holding your hand while you're in labor while telling you how beautiful you look even though you're pushing out a baby and you're yelling at me to shut up! Gods I love you Gigi, so much! Then Regina turns around and looks Emma and her eyes with tears running down both their cheeks as she says I love you too Emmy! I can't wait to tell Henry, he's going to be so excited! Oh, and of course we'll announce this at our anniversary dinner at granny's next week! They both laugh and just smile... Ending the story with a sweet and loving kiss!"**

**Let me know what you thought, and I'll be trying to update my other story as soon as I can!**


End file.
